Hunger Games: Metal Hearts
by Fireworksafterdawn
Summary: This is the 61st Annual Hunger Games! Locket Arrone of District 3 had no choice but to leave her mentally unstable father and the boy she loved, but as soon as she enters the capitol, things change drastically. When another boy named Rowen falls for her and the oncoming threat of the games, Locket is uncertain she'll survive to tell the tale...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Locks and Sands

I really didn't want to go to the reaping. But then again, no one did.

I held my dad's hand. He's just been recently released from an asylum. He's gone totally insane after my mother's death. I've had to take care of myself for a while and lay low from the peacekeepers.

"Dad, I promise if I even get into the games, I will come out alive."

My dad looked at me and he hugged me tightly. I don't know what he'd possibly do if I died. I just made a promise I couldn't keep. The peacekeepers even made a strange deal for me. The only way for my dad to not be locked up in that asylum forever, I had to enter my name five extra times. Since I was Fourteen, I had to enter my name three more times. And since we're low on money and can't get any food, I entered my name for another three times for the tessrae. It was so obvious, I was going to enter the games. My name has been entered elevan times. So I hugged my dad with tears in my eyes. My white longsleeved dress with yellow sash and gold trimming was now covered in tears.

"Locket, please don't think like that." My dad begged.

Sometimes I think that I was the parent and he was the kid I had to comfort.

It was now noon in District 3. I had to go.

I let go of my dad and smiled weakly, "You just hope for me, Dad."

Then I walked out the door sadly. I saw all the kids of District 3 walking along the road sadly. No one was tinkering with electronics or lauging and playing. Even the birds in the trees were silent. I waited for Sanders to turn up. He promised me that we'll walk to the Justice building together. I saw his sandy blonde hair in the crowd bobbing toward me. He was taller than most people.

He walked up to me and he had a grim look on his face. He was just a year older than me and he's an only child. So he said that he sympathyzed me greatly.

"Hi Sanders." I mumured sadly.

He reached forward and I grabbed my hand in his. I sighed and we walked along with the crowd of kids. I clutched his hand tightly, "are you scared?"

He looked at me with those pretty brown eyes. "Of course I'm scared, Locket. I'm scared that I'll enter and never see you again."

I walked with him into the crowd standing in front of the justice building. I never let go of his hand. I felt so sick, I leaned against him and he looked at me worriedly. I didn't say anything as the peacekeepers took our blood type and fingerprints to ensure they don't miss anyone.

We stood together in the crowd, refusing to let go of each other. His long brown trousers were ragged and dirty. I can tell he didn't want to look good, as if he wanted to insult the Capitol. However much we all hated it, we all created electrical devices for the Capitol. We had always been engineers, really. And we were known as one of the career districts but also one of the most rebellious. The only way we've ever joined the careers was becuase it's in our code to work together. But just always look back to the older hunger games. We were always the first to die in the bloodbaths. With the execption of Wiress. She was standing on the stage now. Her green eyes were glowing in the sunlight and she looked at us all with pity.

The mayor began with the formal introduction for the hunger games. I must've zoned out for a bit. Or maybe I was just so scared. I looked at Sanders. Then he muttered in my ear, "if you get picked, I will volunteer to go with you."

He squeezed my hand tightly. I immediatly remembered to back when we first kissed. It was so sudden, so fast. It was after the reaping that day and it was raining. We didn't even know each other. Sanders was thirteen and I was twelve and a half. But as soon as everyone split apart and the trains drove away and I was the only one left in front of the justice building, I made sure the peacekeepers weren't looking. I started dancing in the rain. I giggled a little, feeling so happy I survived my first reaping. But I turned around to see I wasn't alone. A tall boy with wet blonde hair was dancing too. He was laughing so loudly and his hands were up in the air.

We stared at each other, but then we started dancing in the rain together. We held each other's hands and laughed like fools. We danced and danced until we suddenly stopped. I found myself staring into his deep brown eyes. I blinked my large grey eyes. Then he reached forward and pressed his lips against mine.

I was freezing cold from the rain but I suddenly felt warmed by this strange boy's kiss. He let go and he blushed fiercely not exactly knowing what he just did.

My face heated up and the rain continued to wet my dark brown hair. Then I muttered, "I'm Locket."

"Sanders." The boy said blankly.

"You dance really well." I said stupidly.

"So do you. I'm happy. My name was entered thirteen times becuase my friends really needed the tessarae, especially since most of them were orphans on the streets."

"I'm happy too." Then he hugged me. We were very young, but we fell in love from that insane dance. He pulled me closer and he pressed his hand against my cheek. Then he kissed me again.

But now those memories are gone. Sanders and I were in a foolish love that would never work.

I flickered back to reality when I saw a large plump man with an emerald green vest come stage. He wore a tall colorful top hat and he had a large white mustache. He had twinkling eyes and baby hands. That's odd, especially since most of the Capitol's people are all skinny and nearly anorexic.

"Greetings, District 3!" The man said loudly, "I am Caine Narfie. We will begin the drawing from these two bowls." He gestered to the bowls. I gulped. In the girl's bowl, my name was in there elevan times among the hundreds of other ballots.

Then he flashed a wide smile with his rosy cheeks glowing, "let's start with the ladies, shall we?"

He reached forward into one of the bowls. He stood on his tiptoes due to his... largeness. He stuck his tounge like he was having trouble choosing just one ballot. He took out the small slip of paper and then unfolded it. I heard many girl's take a deep breath then hold it. I looked to my left and saw an older girl holding a younger sibling's hand. I felt pity wash over me. I looked back at Caine Narfie. He licked his lips and said in a bellowing voice as loud as possible,

"Locket Arrone!"

I gasped in fear and looked at Sanders. I saw tears prick his eyes. He definetly won't be dancing after this reaping.

I felt a nudge from behind. I felt so paralyzed.

"Come on, Locket." Chuckled the overweight man on the stage, "don't be so shy now!" However, his gaze raking across every girl in the crowd made it pretty obvious he had no clue who this 'Locket' really was.

I let go of Sanders' hand and walked forward to the stage. I felt so numb. I should've saw this coming though, I wasn't really prepared for the mental shock that came with it.

I felt Caine place his hand on mine and guide me up the stairs. I stared out at the crowd, mentally begging for someone to volunteer. I saw a pleading in Sanders' eyes. He probably would've volunteered for me if he could.

I stared out at everyone as Caine waddled over to the next bowl and plunge his hand in. I stared at Sanders blankly. I mouthed to him, 'don't volunteer.'

That must've been a shock to him becuase we were in love. But if he went with me, he better understand that it could come to the point where it would kill him.

But I was shocked to actually hear his name.

"Sanders Laster!" Yelled Caine.

I was paralyzed. Great, he's going to go down with-

What was that?

Was Sanders smirking weakly at me. Oh dear god, he rigged it so that he'd be picked either way.

Then I heard the voice of a small high-pitched voice, "I volunteer! I volunteer for Sanders!"

I looked to see a small boy with coppery ginger hair and freckles. He then coughed. Oh no, he was sick. But he sprinted up the stage and panted and coughed next to me.

Caine just smiled widely and asked the boy, "what's your name?"

The boy hacked a little and then answered quietly, "I am Torrent Sparks."

Now I remember him, he just turned twelve years old this winter. He was the kid who had the rich parents so his name was only entered once. Big suprise it was for him to volunteer for Sanders. To be bluntly honest, niether me or Sanders knew Torrent. He was always the quiet kid who got average grades. He had such a perfect life. And now he's throwing it away.

"These are the two tributes for District 3!" Yelled Caine somewhat joyfully, "Locket Arrone and Torrent Sparks! Now, two of you shake hands." He turned to face us together and I stared at the young boy's face.

He reached his hand forward and smiled a little. I suddenly wondered if he was mentally insane like most of the people here.

I then grabbed his hand and shook it. I suddenly wondered why he volunteered for Sanders if he didn't even know him.

**Hey guys! How's it going? So, you all should know by now how much I LOVE accepting OCs from people! And this OC thing is a... little more forced because my brain just stopped working somehow. Don't ask.**

**Anyway, I'll make a file of all the open spots for each District. After that, I'll make the form. Kk? (By the way, last names are not needed but feel welcome if you want to. :P)**

**District 1 Female: Radiance (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 1 Male: Rowen (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Female: Aburn (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: Locket (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 3 Male: Torrent (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Johanna Mason (Winner, rightfully belongs to Suzzane Collins)**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**

**FORM:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Breif History:**

**Weapons:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Broken Wires

I waited for Sanders to come in the small dark room. I saw the door-knob open and I saw Sanders rush in.

"Five minutes." Huffed an obviously tired peacekeeper. Then he closed the door behind us.

I hugged Sanders as tightly as possible. I felt tears spill out of my eyes as I sobbed. He didn't say anything. I sniffed up my tears then asked him quietly, "why did Torrent volunteer for you?"

"I don't know." Sanders said sighing, "go ask him when you get the chance." Then Sanders leaned down and took something out of his pocket. I gasped when I saw that was a golden chain necklace with a scrap of bronze metal shaped like a heart as the pendant. I recognized it as my mom's necklace.

"Your dad told me to get this to you..." then Sanders paused before adding, "he didn't go crazy yet. He's turned on his TV and is probably watching us right now."

I felt tears prick my eyes. It made me feel so comforted that I had my dad was always watching me, supporting me quietly. Or maybe he's banging the walls screaming my name.

I hugged Sanders again and didn't let go. I was afriad I was clawing his grey shirt, but I didn't care. I sobbed and cried. Then I looked up at him and sniffled. Then without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed Sanders. He closed his eyes and kissed back. We were locked in an embrace.

When we let go of each other and stared into each others eyes, Sanders muttered quietly, "I love you, Locket."

"I love you too, Sanders."

We stayed in that embrace for a while. Then the peacekeepers came and pulled him away from me. I cried and begged for him to stay.

"Stay alive Locket!" Screamed Sanders fighting against the peacekeeper's grips, "don't die! I love you!"

"I love you too!" I repeated loudly while sobbing. Then I never saw him again as soon as that door closed. I slumped down on the floor and wiped my face. My dad couldn't come probably becuase he was worried that he'd break down and do something insane, sending him back into that asylum again.

Then they came again and took me away to the train. I heard loud cries of protest as I was stuffed onto the train leading to the Capitol. I heard Sanders and maybe even my dad among them.

"It's not too bad,"comforted Torrent putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and his eyes were filled with pain.

I looked at Torrent and asked quickly, "why did you volunteer for Sanders?"

The train almost lulled me to sleep, but I needed an answer. Torrent sighed and aswered, "I saw you and Sanders hold each other's hands tightly. I remember when my sister was chosen for the games. It was the day I saw you two kiss in the rain, yeah?"

I blushed fiercely. He saw that? "I thought me and Sanders were alone."

Torrent went on like he didn't hear me, "then when you were both chosen for the games, everyone must've known that you two would have to kill each other at some time in the games. So I did the only thing I could do."

I didn't respond. That was so nice of Torrent. I guess that he was subtly hinting that he knew that me and Sanders were in a relationship. I remembered guiltily that Torrent's sister was chosen for that game. And me and Sanders were laughing and dancing in the rain celebrating like nothing in the world could sever our joy. Now I feel horrible about dancing in the rain that evening.

"You... you won't join the careers will you, Locket?"

I was startled by this suggestion. I shook my head immediatly. Torrent opened his mouth to say more but then Caine waddled into the room with a remote in his hand.

"Well, would you two like to see the other tributes?"

"Where's Wiress?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, she went to bed. She asked me to show you the other tributes though."

I shrugged and answered, "yeah, sure whatever."

Caine sat down on the seat between me and Torrent and turned on the TV to the hunger games reaping. I saw several kids argueing to be volunteers from district 1 and 2. I didn't really pay attention becuase I was so tired. But then when it turned to district 7, I saw a short girl that was chosen. Her dark red-brown hair glimmered in the sunlight as she stepped onto the stage. For some reason, she gave me the shivers. Apparently her name is Johanna Mason.

I yawned when they finished the final district tributes.

I looked down the hall to see Wiress come down the hall and sit herself down at the table we were at. She looked at us with pity in her green eyes. Then she looked at Torrent and asked in a straightforward way, "what's your skills?"

Torrent looked away. Then he said quietly, "I have none, really-"

"He can climb trees and buildings." I blurted out before Torrent would say the wrong thing. I shot a warning glance at him and he looked at me funnily wondering what he did wrong. I shrugged and looked back at Wiress.

"Good." She mumbled.

I raised my voice, "I can use short-ranged weapons. Like knives and axes. But I can't throw them, you know?"

It was pretty late. But I had to stay awake becuase we were only three minutes away from the capitol and I have to face all the capitolites. Thank god the parade is tomorrow night. I was _not_ in the mood to become some stylist's pet and have my image chosen for me.

I heard Caine chuckle excitedly as he gazed out the window at the huge crowd. "Look at all those people!" He looked down at Torrent, "I think they're cheering your names!"

Liar. They're cheering Torrent's name. I didn't hear a trace of 'Locket' in that crowd.

I looked out the window and shuddered. They seemed so excited. A little too excited.

"Oh, time to get out!"

I heard a yawn from one of the rooms. I looked over to see Wiress ruffle her hair. "What's going on?"

Caine nodded and said, "we're here!" He looked like a bouncy ball when he nodded.

Wiress looked so distressed. She didn't say anything.

"At least you slept in your clothes." Pointed out Torrent.

Wiress nods in agreement and she immediatly starts brushing her hair. After a few strokes, she fluffed it out again and said, "let's go."

I walked out of the train car and was blinded by all the neon lights and the stupid photographers. I sheilded my face while Torrent just smiled like a fool. I heard Caine requesting to them all to please give us some space. We headed through the crowd. I caught a quick glimpse at Wiress. But I just saw her frowning a little. I can tell she hated the capitolites as much as I did.

After what seemed like tiring bluring hours, we finally reached the building. We stepped into the elevator and went up to the third floor. The room seemed moderate. But I was so glad to see lots of lights and wires pulsing with electricity.

Caine approached me and Torrent when we entered the room. "The parade will be very late tonight. So try to catch up on your sleep until your stylists come at elevan 'o clock." Then he grinned and looked around the room. "I've always liked working for District 3. They have such nice manners and simple rooms."

Torrent and I looked at each other. Then I looked at Wiress. She yawned loudly and said, "well, I'm going for Caine's advice and going to sleep for a bit." Then she stumbled off into the room clearly labled on the front, "MENTOR"

I didn't say anything as I headed to the room labeled "FEMALE TRIBUTE". I walked inside and I ignored all the details. I was too tired to see any. I just flopped myself down on the bed with my clothes still on, not bothering at all to get on pajamas. I relished the sweet warmth of the fluffy blankets. I reached over to the alarm clock on the nightstand and I turned it off. Then I shut my eyes and drifted off into a quiet, silent, dreamless sleep.

**District 1 Female: Radiance (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 1 Male: Rowen (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Female: Aburn (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: Locket (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 3 Male: Torrent (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Johanna Mason (Winner, rightfully belongs to Suzzane Collins)**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: That One Tribute

"Locket, we're going to make you so beautiful!" Trilled a short woman with light brown hair with neon pink streaks in it. Her name was Birdy, and she reminded me of a bird as well. "I can't wait to see what Oral has in store for you after your treatment!"

A tall woman with long red nails and blazing red hair and overly red lipstick grinned at me while filing my nails down perfectly, "you're going to look so perfect!" This lady I hated the most. Her name was Blaze but I just call her pepper-head in my mind.

Quince, the lady who looked about 28 years old had pierced almost every part of her face. Her lip, her tongue, her nose, her ear, even her eyebrow! She grinned am unnaturally white smile but she just didn't say anything as I hissed in pain as she dewaxed my body. She was humming the whole time too.

They trimmed my hair a little, dewaxed my whole body, plucked my eyebrows to be shaped perfectly, filed my nails, and left me totally stark naked in front of them. They all seemed totally unfazed with the exception of Blaze who was blushing fiercely. This must be her first time treating a tribute. Well, now she has another accessory to add to her totally red wardrobe; red blushing cheeks!

Birdy then said while I covered my chest protectively, "we'll go get Oral to get your costume." Then she swooped out of the room with Quice and Blaze following her. Even though I was alone in the room now, I was still going to meet someone else. Even worse, a _guy_, and I'm naked. All alone. I know I'm letting my head run wild again but still...

I repeatedly crossed and uncrossed my legs in attempt to hide my, well, more _private_ areas. I protected my chest with my arms in a defensive way.

Then I saw the door open and a tall man with dark brown hair came out. He actually looked normal too! His teeth weren't a blinding white, he even wore normal clothing. He had brown khakies and a black hoodie. He looked about in his early thirties.

"I'm Oral." The man said smiling. I looked in his hand and saw there was a notebook and robe. I sighed in relief as he handed me the black robe. I nearly tore it trying to get it on quickly. I tied the belt then approached him. "What district are you from again, Lock-girl?"

I felt a little offended by the nickname, but I let it slide. "District 3." I answered.

"What do they specialize in?"

Well, doesn't everyone know they specialize in technology? He must think that anyone not a capitolite is really stupid. But I sighed and said quietly, "technology and factories, sir."

He began to draw something out. I hoped that it wasn't a light-bulb suit like last year. They had people wear giant lightbulbs that flickered every now and then. Pretty creative, but not exactly the best route to go for sponsers.

His hand worked quickly and elegantly. I flinched as he stopped and grinned. I held my breath. This costume nearly would mean life or death. If it's good, we can get great sponsers. If bad, then I'll basically die out there. He held it up and I narrowed my eyes. It was a black long-sleeved shirt with a silky black skirt that reached the knees. They seemed to have data chips in them and cords flowing through. It was beautiful.

"You'll wear your hair in geletin spikes but not straight up. Understand?" He paused and added thoughtfully, "let's also add some golden cords running through your hair. That's look so nice."

I didn't say anything. This costume was okay, but would it get me sponsers?

I waited nervously to see the other tributes' costumes. I saw Johanna Masons. She made herself seem quiet and shy and weak standing all by herself. She was given a brown dress that looked like it had leaves on the bottom and back like a tree. I just remembered that District 7 uses lumber and cuts down trees. I looked to see Torrent wearing a golden jumpsuit with a brown metal gear in the back and patterns all over the suit that resemble gears. So Torrent got gears, I got the eletrical cords. I actually looked pretty good. Whenever my skirt flowed, the lights flickered. My spiked hair was probably supposed to mean I was shocked by electricity.

I looked around at the other tributes. I saw beautiful costumes all around me. I felt nervousness wash over me like a stormy current. I gulped and silently remembered a song my mother sang to me when I was so little. It was a soft lullaby but I brushed it away, knowing that if I sang it, the Capitol would stop me, whether the song was harmless or not.

I took a deep breath and mounted the chariot with Torrent at my side. The chariot was black with golden streaks. I sighed and recoiled when the lights blinded me breifly. I saw people. So many people. I sighed and sang the song to myself again.

I heard the screams of amazement. I felt my sparks flicker and I looked to the crowd and saw several boys' eyes glued on me. I blushed and held back my fear. I raised my hand up high and waved it around, trying my best to smile a dazzling white smile that would freeze them in their tracks.

Torrent went for the more calm approach. He smiled a little and stood tall. I went for the more adventerous and dizzying approach that will confuse them when they see me. I don't want them to think that I'm some big crybaby that sobs at the very mention of Sanders. I sucked in the sorrow and smiled like a fool.

I was so happy when it was all over and the sweet darkness engulfed us. I saw Torrent take a deep breath and stumble off the chariot. I followed him and I felt daggers at my back. I turned around to see a tall thin girl with dark red hair. She wore a long ocean blue dress with white frills at the bottom. It was strapless and longer than my living room. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed at me.

"District three." She hissed in a frosty tone.

"What?" I challenged.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said relaxes her shoulders, "just that you got all the eyes glued on you. They hardly payed attention to me." She eyed me like a shark staring at some kind of bloody meal. "Name's Aburn."

"Locket." I said back swiftly. I smirked.

Aburn huffed. "I can tell you're going to be a problem already in the games."

I dropped my smirk as she walked away. I looked at Torrent and he shrugged. She was most likely from district 4 given that she was wearing a water themed dress and a foemy chariot. I slunk low in a corner and stared at everyone as they got off of their beautiful rides with flowing dresses and handsome jumpsuits. I shook my head and buried it in my knees. I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder and I looked up expecting to see Torrent's freckled face and red hair, but did not expect to see a short boy about my age with black dusty hair. He was dressed up like some kind of super celebrity. I was holding out his hand like a gentleman. I grabbed it in my hand and me helped me up. I found myself staring at this boy's face.

"Are you okay, District 3?" He asked quietly.

I blushed. What the hell? Why am I blushing when I got a boyfriend back home? "No, I'm not okay."

He frowned. "If you think you looked bad out there, you are dead wrong. So don't go fishing for compliments."

"That's not it!" I snapped at him. He didn't move. He stayed as calm as ever. I continued, ready to rant at this point, "I hate it here! I don't care if a peacekeeper runs over to me and shoots me down right now! Why do people take these games way to seriously? Take Aburn for instance, she had the look on her face saying she wanted to strangle me!"

He stepped back and held up his hands defensively. "Hold your horses, little spark. Can't we start off on the right foot? Please?" He cleared his throat and didn't wait for me to answer, "I'm Rowen Martinsville. District 1. You?"

I didn't smile. I retained my sad little frown. "I'm Locket Arrone. It's nice to meet you."

"Woah, are you bipolor or something? You suddenly went from hostile mode to sweet and soft." He chuckled. Then he looked at his feet and asked, "what's District 3 like?"

"Constantly up in smokes. No forest, with factories and electricity. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do you keep changing like that?" Rowen laughed again. Maybe I shouldn't be so cold. This kid's just trying to be nice.

I heard Torrent calling me over to him. Then I heard his little feeble coughs again. So he's still sick. I sighed. I immediatly looked down to see that I was still holding Rowen's hand in mine. I felt my face boil up in embarrassment and I pulled away.

_No, no, no. Locket, don't you dare warm up to this strange boy. For all you know, he could be planning to butter you up then slit your throat at night. Even worse, he could be possibly flirting with you._ I shook my head angrily walking away from Rowen, _he's a bloody career anyway. And remember, you got a boyfriend back home. You can't cheat on him. Not now nor ever._

**District 1 Female: Radiance (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 1 Male: Rowen (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Female: Aburn (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: Locket (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 3 Male: Torrent (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Johanna Mason (Winner, rightfully belongs to Suzzane Collins)**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Sweetness

I took a deep breath and stared at my charm. I dug it out of my shirt and saw the tiny forged heart on the silver chain. I felt a small tear slip out of my eyes and fall down my cheeks like an endless stream.

I felt Torrent walk up to me and sit down next to me on the couch. I immediatly put the heart back in my shirt.

"We have got to go to training." Torrent said. I noticed he wasn't coughing anymore. I bet that the capitol gave him some kind of medicine to cure it. They don't want him coughing up all over Ceaser Flickerman for the interviews that's for sure.

"Yes, and soon." We both turned around to see Caine stumbling towards us with a sandwich in his hand. Wiress quietly followed him. Her long hair rolled down her shoulders.

"Torrent, Locket. Here's some advice." She began, "avoid the stations you know you will be best at. For now, just go to stations where you are certain you don't know." She blinked and added thoughtfully, "but of course, you could possible try to join the careers. And maybe we can choose your image." Wiress seemed a little uncertain at that last part.

"Well," said Caine after taking a bite of his sanwich, "Torrent can go for the little silent and wise kid. But not the know-it-all. Maybe be a little mysterious."

"I can't do mysterious." Torrent said bluntly.

Caine ignored Torrent and went on to me. "You, are more fierce. That parade has given the impression that you are, well, shocking."

Wiress glanced at Caine. But didn't say anything. She's obviously thinking that she's the mentor, not Caine. She only sighed and waved her hand towards the elevator. Torrent and I headed towards it and stepped inside. As soon as the doors closed and we began to decend to the lowest levels, Torrent turned his head to me and said quickly, "I'm not mysterious and I'm not wise!"

"You sure can give that image though." I said shrugging. "You're twelve, and people will underestamate you. Just try to impress them somehow. In fact, why don't you try the plants section? You know, things with more mental pursuits."

"Will you join the careers?" Torrent asked suddenly. I looked at him uneasily. I remembered when he asked me that question the first time. I said it like it was pretty obvious I won't be joining them anytime soon. But now I'm thinking of actually joining them if it meant surviving. I might even make it to the final ten. If I was lucky anyways.

"Torrent, I may or may not join them." I chose my words carefully.

This time there wasn't Caine to save me from Torrent's questions with a silly interuption. "So you will join them?"

"Only if I manage to impress them." Great. That gave too much away.

Torrent looked at me with his large sad little kid eyes. I flinched. Luckily, the double doors just opened. I sighed and walked in. I saw all the other districts wearing the uniform for training; black pants with a thin long sleeve white shirt. All the eyes flickered to me and Torrent. I blushed fiercely as I caught Rowen's light brown stare gazing at me in the eyes. He smiled widely. I frowned.

We rushed to the other tributes and listened to the trainer give out rules filled with basic common sense. I rolled my eyes once or twice.

Then we all scattered to the stations. The station I hit first was the swords station but I failed epically there. However, I aced the war axe like I was born in district 7. I grinned and ran up to the dummy as I chopped off it's head. I looked over to see Rowen staring at me. I blushed but I looked away to hide it.

I immediatly decided; no more contact with Rowen. Not if I can help it anyway.

I saw the tiny daggers and poisen darts. I smiled and approached them. Then an evil darker side of me clicked.

Lovely poisen. Like an evil wine injected into their veins. So sweet, so deadly.

I shook my head angily. Why was I thinking about the sweet lovely poisen? That was sick and horrible! I glanced at the knives instead. I picked one up and saw that it's a lot like the daggers back at home to cut wires and cords. I used these a lot. I gripped it firmly in my hand and tossed it accuratly at the dummy's neck. So accurate.

So...

So sweet.

I got the poisen darts without thinking and I immediatly turned around to toss it at the dummy's temple.

"I see you favor the tiny daggers and poisen darts." Said a sickeningly sweet venomous voice. I twisted around to see a girl about my height with blonde hair. Her unnatural amber eyes were glowing in the light. Her pale skin looked so perfect.

"Yes." I answered cooly.

"I'm Radience from District 1. I saw my district partner eyeing you."

I blushed. "Rowen?"

Radience smiled in a strange way, "yeah, Rowen. By the way, we're both careers. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

I managed to impress them! I smiled and answered, "sure. I'll join the careers." Then I asked casually, "what are your skills?"

"I can use double swords." She purred. "May I demonstrate?"

I nodded and set down the knives and followed her to the swords station. I remembered my insane fail here. I hid my blush pretty well. I saw Radience pick up a long sword in her hand and she gripped it firmly. She grinned in a sick poisenous way and she sprinted up to the dummy with incredible speed and sliced off the head. She smirked and stood rock solid and she turned to me.

I didn't say anything. There's no way I'm going to reveal how I felt about that amazing move. I just nodded absentmindedly. "Nice." I said cooly.

I heard a loud ringer go off, meaning that it was time to head back to our apartments.

**District 1 Female: Radiance (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 1 Male: Rowen (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Female: Aburn (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 2 Male: OPEN**

**District 3 Female: Locket (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 3 Male: Torrent (Fireworksafterdawn)**

**District 4 Female: OPEN**

**District 4 Male: OPEN**

**District 5 Female: OPEN**

**District 5 Male: OPEN**

**District 6 Female: OPEN**

**District 6 Male: OPEN**

**District 7 Female: Johanna Mason (Winner, rightfully belongs to Suzzane Collins)**

**District 7 Male: OPEN**

**District 8 Female: OPEN**

**District 8 Male: OPEN**

**District 9 Female: OPEN**

**District 9 Male: OPEN**

**District 10 Female: OPEN**

**District 10 Male: OPEN**

**District 11 Female: OPEN**

**District 11 Male: OPEN**

**District 12 Female: OPEN**

**District 12 Male: OPEN**


End file.
